Mass Effect: The Tale of a Million Ends
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: Its been five years since the end of the Reaper War and Cerberus' coup, and for the first time, the Galaxy is quiet. But, when old foes resurface, it's clear that there's one last fight coming. So, once again, follow the Promise-Keeper, the Missing, the Wanderer, and the Old Soldier as they each prepare for one last battle that will decide their ends, once and for all. Please R&R!
1. The Promise-Keeper I

**Mass Effect: The Tale of a Million Ends.**

**Summary: **"_The Reapers are gone. Cerberus is gone. It's been a quiet five years since the Reaper's defeat and Cerberus' attempted takeover, but that doesn't mean that the Galaxy is going back to normal- or back to whatever "normal" was supposed to be- anytime soon. Now, nothing is what it seems as old foes, and even older wounds, suddenly start to resurface, threatening the balance of the entire Galaxy on a whole new, terrifying level._ So, once again, follow **the Promise-Keeper**, as he navigates through a cruel, "old-new" world, uncovering secret after secret, clinging desperately to a special promise he'll do anything to keep along the way. Then, follow **the Missing** as she heads back to where it all started for one last fight that will decide everything- and force her to choose between her past and future once and for all. And follow **the Wanderer, **as he discovers a grim, devastating reality of his own, and, as he comes to terms with it (with a little help), watch him follow a new, lonely path that just might make all the difference in the end to the people who never even knew it existed in the first place. Then, finally, follow **the Old Soldier** as he contemplates his life, his mysterious past, and the end he can feel is coming, all as he is suddenly thrust into the middle of one more battle- one that he knows can only be his last." (**The Promise-Keeper:** _Garrus Vakarian._ **The Missing:** _Joleen Shepard._ **The Wanderer:** _Kolyat Krios._ **The Old Soldier:** _Adelais Vakarian_)

**Warning:** This story is a sequel to the story, **_"Every Story Has A Million Tales,"_** for all those out there who don't know that already. **I highly suggest going back and reading that before continuing with this one, because it really will make a difference.** In all seriousness, this story will be heavier and darker than the previous story, because of themes including: **vulgar language, blood/gore, violence, a character death, references to child abuse/neglect, and other mature ideas.** You have hereby been warned, so I don't want to see any more complaints in my email.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again.**

**Author's Note:** Just so we're clear, the name **"Adelais"** is still Latin for _"noble"_ and the name **"Carissa"** still means _"the most beloved one."_ The name **"Caecilius"** means _"blind one."_ **Please be on the lookout for more of these Latin names, because they all mean something and might have an impact on the story.**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter One: The Promise-Keeper I.**

**If someone had told Garrus Vakarian ten years ago that he'd help stop a Spectre who wanted to unleash an ancient race of sentient, organic-destroying machines to destroy the Galaxy, that he'd help destroy the Collectors and the Omega 4 Relay with an elite, hand-picked team (that included assassins, Justicars, Krogan clones, biotic criminals, and Geth, mind you), destroy Cerberus, watch as the greatest threat to the galaxy that ever existed is destroyed right before his very eyes…**

And, to top it off, that he'd fall in love with the (Human) woman that made it all possible…

He probably would have walked off laughing.

But now of course, he knew better.

**N._.s._.S**

**The all-too familiar, musky scent of coffee had already enveloped the whole apartment by the time he got downstairs.**

Even in the middle of stopping Saren, during the Suicide Mission, and the Reaper War, Shepard had always insisted on having no less than two pots of coffee, hot and waiting for her, at all times-

And Spirits help anyone the Mess Sergeant who didn't make sure they were there.

As he entered the kitchen, Shepard turned and smiled at him, honey-colored eyes lighting up a bit before she turned back to the coffee-maker, pressing something and watching the steaming, dark brown liquid poor gently into the metal mug she had waiting underneath it.

"Adelais called while you were asleep," Shepard informed him, cheerfully, as she picked up the mug and screwed on the lid with a sharp, metallic snap, "He wanted me to tell you to get back to him when you could."

"Is everything all right?" Garrus answered in instant concern as he sat down at the table, opening up his bright-orange Omni- tool, "I thought he retired last year."

Shepard chuckled at him in amusement as she continued moving about the kitchen, making her breakfast, "So just because he's retired now means he can't check up on you every once in a while?"

"My dad doesn't do the whole _'I'm checking to make sure you're still alive' thing,"_ Garrus pointed out as Shepard took two pieces of lightly-browned toast out of the toaster, "What makes now so different?"

"Oh, come on," Shepard replied, gently swatting his shoulder as she sat next to him, "He'll be sixty-seven this year. He's got to be worried now that he's got nothing to do but think all day."

"I offered to get him back into C-SEC," Garrus reminded her, "But he said-"

"-that he wanted to stay in Palaven," Shepard ended for him, gently, "I know. I think he just wants some peace and quiet- but God knows Victus and Sparatus are still bugging him, even if he is retired," she added with another smile at the two irritable, but well-meaning Turians, "He's been through enough to last lifetimes."

At that moment, Shepard's Comm blinked and she answered it, standing up. From how her eyes brightened up again, Garrus knew it had to be one of their old friends.

"Hey, what's up...? Really? Oh, that's great," Shepard said, looking over at him and winking (her way of telling him something good had just happened, "Yeah, here." She handed her Comm over to him, which he took, giving her the old, 'what are you planning this time' look before she turned around again.

_"How's that stick of yours, Garrus?"_

The voice was unmistakable.

_"Joker?"_

_"Hey!"_ the pilot crowed, so loudly and obnoxiously that Garrus had to hold the small speaker a few inches away so he wouldn't be deafened, "You'll never believe where the Normandy's docking this week!"

"I think I might have an idea…"

**N._.s._.S**

**Before heading down to the Docks to meet the Normandy- and the "surprise" that Joker refused to tell either of them- Garrus had to go check in at C-SEC.**

"But it's _Sunday_," Shepard had protested, though jokingly, "And they'll be here in _fifteen minutes."_

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Garrus answered, "But I _have_ to check in. Those guys go absolutely crazy without me there giving orders half the time. They'd probably end up blowing something-"

"Hey," Shepard interrupted, putting a hand on Garrus' shoulder to stop them, "Look."

Garrus looked over to where she was pointing to find a Drell and a group of Hanar standing outside the Salarian Councilor's office. The Drell (who, of course, stood out from the bright-pink, floating "jellies"), wore an old, brown leather jacket and formal-looking clothes underneath. He had one arm folded behind his back, while the other stayed unnaturally motionless at his side.

"Isn't that Kolyat?" Garrus asked as the Hanar floated away and Kolyat entered the Councilor's office, looking stern- and noticeably worried about something, "I thought he was on Kahje?"

Five years ago, Kolyat Krios had been asked to become an Ambassador between the Citadel and the Illuminated Prophecy, thanks to his "courageous actions" during the attempted Cerberus invasion six months after the Reaper War. He'd accepted, but rarely came to the Citadel for unknown reasons, probably preferring the quiet of Kahje over the bustling Citadel.

Garrus and Shepard had only seen him a few times, and even most of those were through Holo-Comms.

Kolyat focused primarily on working with the Salarians and the STG, working together for a cure for Kepral's Syndrome, which had affected his late father, Thane Krios (who was one of Garrus' and Shepard's best friends and a member of their team during the Suicide Mission).

Garrus could tell she wanted to figure out what the Drell was up to, but thankfully, she followed suit when as he opened up his office and went inside.

His office was, funnily enough, right across from the Councilor's office.

**N._.S._.S**

**"Lola!"**

Shepard waved furiously as Vega, as dark-skinned as ever (if not darker from his time back on Earth), emerged from the crowd, and followed by Joker, who was hobbling carefully along with EDI in tow.

"Surprise!" Joker said, "I found him while fueling up on Earth."

"More like I found you!" Vega answered.

"Agreed," EDI answered, "You were stuck with a sprained ankle and he helped you get back to the ship."

_"EDI!_ Don't tell them that!" Joker cried while Garrus, Shepard, and Vega all laughed.

"Hey, Lola, seen the others around?" Vega asked seriously as they headed back off the Docks, getting wide-eyed and excited looks from starry-eyed sailors around them, "Like from Liara or Tali?"

"Of course," Shepard answered, "They come around every few months or so."

"What are they up to?"

Shepard quickly brought him back up to speed.

_Liara was on Thessia, using her contacts as Shadow Broker to help repair the heavily-damaged planet._

_Tali had been appointed Admiral and was working on building Rannoch._

_Kaidan had returned to Earth, retired and happy helping with repairs in his hometown._

_Grunt and Wrex were on Tuchanka, keeping things under control (and having babies)._

_Miranda was with Oriana and her family._

_Jacob was with his new family._

_Jack was back teaching at Grissom Academy._

_Samara was with her daughter, in the repaired Ardat-Yakshi monastery._

"So they all went back to their lives, huh? What about your dad?" he added, looking over at Garrus, "He's not here on the Citadel, is he?"

"No," Garrus said, "He's on Palaven. He retired last year."

"Retired? Man," Vega said, "He didn't look that old."

"Not really… He only just turned sixty-seven."

"Sixty-seven?" Vega demanded, "That's _old_, Scars!"

"Maybe to you," Garrus countered, shrugging, as Vega gaped, "Most Turians serve until they either die or turn seventy."

Shepard swatted his shoulder and gave him her old, "you've made your point," look.

"And what about Loco?"

"He's around here on the Citadel," Shepard reported with a smile at the old nickname for Kolyat (earned five years ago when Vega first found out that Kolyat first jumped the Vassla Cliffs on Kahje to escape Cerberus and warn the Citadel of their impending invasion), "We just saw him."

**N._.s._.S**

**The group had lunch together before Garrus was forced to excuse himself so he could check back in with C-SEC for a few hours and make sure "no one's accidentally blown something up," which (after getting a good laugh, of course) really disappointed them all when they realized he was serious.**

Especially Shepard.

"See you soon," He promised her with a one-armed embrace (despite the snickers he received from their friends), "I'll be back when I can."

She smiled and waved to him as he left.

"See you soon!" She called as he turned the corner.

As he got out of the elevator to the Embassies with three or four other people about ten minutes later, the first thing he noticed was Kolyat, leaning on the railing before the gargantuan window, staring out at the Citadel before him.

Even as Garrus approached, the kid didn't even seem to realize he was even there until he spoke.

"Kolyat?"

The Drell jumped and turned his head, and when he saw Garrus, gave a polite nod as he stood up.

"Scared the hell out of me... Executor, isn't it?" He asked in greeting as they shook hands.

"Yes," Garrus answered, coolly, "For about two years now."

"Two years? Really?" the kid asked in clear astonishment, "I'm sorry for not congratulating you sooner."

"Don't worry about it," Garrus said, brushing it kindly aside as the two made their way upstairs toward the offices. "What've you been up to?"

"I just had a meeting with Valern about the cure for Kepral's Syndrome," Kolyat answered, seriously, confirming Garrus' thoughts about the kid working on something, "But apart from getting all of my people off Kahje permanently- which we know won't work no matter what we do- we've turned up nothing new that can help us."

"I'm sure you'll find the cure soon," Garrus told him, as he opened the door to his office.

"I hope so," Kolyat said as they entered the office, "Valern said that even if we did find it though, it'll still be years before Kepral's is gone completely."

"True, but at least you won't have to worry about any more people getting it, right?"

The kid nodded silently back in response.

After a long moment of silence and checking his emails (and finding nothing new or requiring his immediate attention), Garrus looked up at the kid again.

"How did that heal up?" he asked, gesturing at the missing limb, "Better?"

"Considering how it was in the beginning?" Kolyat answered, "Much. Though the Physicians all tell me from time to time that I'd make my life infinitely easier by getting a prosthetic of some sort."

"Why don't you?"

"They _itch_," Kolyat said, simply, "And besides, it's not like I'll be using Biotics like that again anytime soon."

During his time down on the Vassla Islands, Kolyat's (somehow) still-dormant Biotic powers had emerged; later explained by Chakwas as being because of the stress he'd been under- enabling him to escape and ultimately reach the Citadel to warn them about Cerberus before it was too late.

But at a heavy price.

It turned out that using his Biotics at the strength he did destroyed several of the nerves in his arms and could eventually kill him, and was one of the two reasons (the other big one being Hades, an assassin who'd come after him for the Control Chip) he'd lost his arm in the first place.

"That's fair," Garrus nodded, understandingly "But what do your superiors say? And what happens if you're attacked?"

"The Hanar are accommodating. They won't try to force me to get the prosthetic unless it's a life or death situation," Kolyat said, "And I never said I can't use my Biotics. I can still tear an Atlas' arms off."

"So you've been practicing?"

"Just enough to make sure I don't accidentally kill myself or the guy next to me."

"Are there are any side-effects?"

"What are you, Vakarian, my Physician?" Kolyat snorted, irritably, and all of a sudden, he looked like the kid he was again, instead of the person he put on for the sake of his pride and position, "I've got too many of _those_ following me twenty-four seven already."

But he didn't say it unkindly.

Just exasperatedly.

"I didn't mean to ask too many questions," Garrus immediately told him, but Kolyat just waved it off.

"Don't apologize to me," he said, darkly, "It's just annoying to hear the same questions every few hours."

"What are they so worried about?"

"I don't know, really," Kolyat replied, unconcernedly, "They've probably got nothing better to do."

Garrus chuckled from his terminal, "Come on, there's got to be a better reason."

"Maybe," Kolyat answered, with an unconcerned shrug, "Anyway, I've got to head out before the Hanar diplomats start wondering where I am and send another SEC after me. I told them I'd report after I got done with Valern, but..." He shrugged again.

He turned and started toward the door, but as it slid open, he looked back, "Tell Shepard I said hello," He said, "I saw the two of you here earlier, but I didn't get the chance."

"Sure, Kolyat. Good luck out there."

Kolyat gave him the smallest of smiles before leaving, closing the door behind him with a soft snap.

**N._.S._.S**

**Yeah, yeah, another rewrite.**

**Just bear with it, pweease? XD**

**Hope you liked.**

**And please tell me if you did or not.**


	2. The Missing I

**Mass Effect: The Tale of a Million Ends.**

**Summary: **"_The Reapers are gone. Cerberus is gone. It's been a quiet five years since the Reaper's defeat and Cerberus' attempted takeover, but that doesn't mean that the Galaxy is going back to normal- or back to whatever "normal" was supposed to be- anytime soon. Now, nothing is what it seems as old foes, and even older wounds, suddenly start to resurface, threatening the balance of the entire Galaxy on a whole new, terrifying level._ So, once again, follow **the Promise-Keeper**, as he navigates through a cruel, "old-new" world, uncovering secret after secret, clinging desperately to a special promise he'll do anything to keep along the way. Then, follow **the Missing** as she heads back to where it all started for one last fight that will decide everything- and force her to choose between her past and future once and for all. And follow **the Wanderer, **as he discovers a grim, devastating reality of his own, and, as he comes to terms with it (with a little help), watch him follow a new, lonely path that just might make all the difference in the end to the people who never even knew it existed in the first place. Then, finally, follow **the Old Soldier** as he contemplates his life, his mysterious past, and the end he can feel is coming, all as he is suddenly thrust into the middle of one more battle- one that he knows can only be his last." (**The Promise-Keeper:** _Garrus Vakarian._ **The Missing:** _Joleen Shepard._ **The Wanderer:** _Kolyat Krios._ **The Old Soldier:** _Adelais Vakarian_)

**Warning:** This story is a sequel to the story, _**"Every Story Has A Million Tales,"**_ for all those out there who don't know that already. **I highly suggest going back and reading that before continuing with this one, because it really will make a difference.** In all seriousness, this story will be heavier and darker than the previous story, because of themes including: **vulgar language, blood/gore, violence, a character death, references to child abuse/neglect, and other mature ideas.** You have hereby been warned, so I don't want to see any more complaints in my email.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again.**

**Author's Note:** Just so we're clear, the name **"Adelais"** is still Latin for _"noble"_ and the name **"Carissa"** still means _"the most beloved one."_ The name **"Caecilius"** means _"blind one."_ **Please be on the lookout for more of these Latin names, because they all mean something and might have an impact on the story.**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Two: The Missing I.**

**T****he last five years had treated Joleen Shepard pretty well.**

Without the Reapers, without Cerberus, or any kind of threats to deal with after the "Control Incident" (as the Council had begun calling it after it was done), she was free to do as she wanted for the first time in almost all her life, without the guilt of wondering what she could do.

_Now, though, five years later..._

Slipping out of bed, careful not to wake Garrus (who had came back from C-SEC late the night before), Shepard pulled on her robe and went into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her.

_Everything had changed._

For starters…

Shepard gently took the dark blue, velvet box from its place on the shelf next to the mirror, and opened it, revealing a small gold ring, embedded with two bright amethyst stones beside a glittering diamond. She took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, smiling at how the pretty jewels caught the light before putting it back onto its shelf and disrobing.

She showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her old Alliance shirts- a black one with the N7-logo emblazoned on the chest. She then brushed back her shoulder-length dark brown hair and pulled it up into a short ponytail before brushing her teeth.

Just before leaving the restroom, she put on her ring.

Garrus was still sleeping when she left the restroom, and before leaving the room, she gently pulled the blankets back over him, smiling at the Turian when he didn't wake.

After Executor Bailey finally decided to retire and go back to Earth two years ago, he nominated Garrus as his replacement (along with half the other Officers), and with the Council's approval, Garrus had ended up "beating his dad to the top…"

Something Adelais had actually smacked Garrus over the head and lectured for an hour and half for saying the next time they saw each other.

Hanging on the wall were the pictures that Shepard had taken over the years and had on the Normandy. They included pictures of Adelais and Vega, her original team (or what was left of it) after stopping Saren, the full Suicide Mission team after destroying the Relay, the team a few months before the end of the War, Kolyat waving from the bottom of the Normandy after Cerberus' attempted invasion five years ago, and one of each of the people they'd lost (Mordin, Legion, Thane, and Ashley), each with a burning candle next to them.

On the wall above all of these, was a large "old-style" portrait. Featured in it were Shepard; standing with her arm around Garrus' middle and grinning, wearing a beautiful white dress with a blue sash over her shoulders, and a Turian-make headdress (which Adelais had refitted personally for her) perched on her shoulder-length, dark brown hair, Garrus; wearing his old, midnight blue armor, newly repaired, Adelais; looking stern and proud, shoulders up, one arm formally folded behind his back, the other resting on his daughter Solana's shoulder, and Solana; wearing bright silver armor, standing straight and proud just like her father.

There were only two copies of this portrait.

This was one, and the other was hanging in Palaven in Adelais' study.

Shepard stared at the photographs in turn, smiling at each of the happy memories that came with them. One of the smaller, miscellaneous ones she had hanging around the portrait were of Thane and Garrus, during one of their contests in the Cargo Bay, with Jack and Grunt cheering behind her.

_"Shoot, Vakarian!"_

_ "Beat his ass, Krios!"_

Then there the one of Wrex and Grunt arm-wrestling, Mordin in his lab looking up at the camera with a startled, but pleased look in his eyes, Miranda working in her office, Jack practicing her Biotics on a pretty unhappy-looking Cerberus trooper, Vega giving the double thumbs up, Kaidan and Chakwas sharing a drink, Jacob and Legion sitting quietly together in the shuttle, and one of Tali and Engineer Adams playing chess.

But, the best one, she had to say, was the one of Garrus, just after destroying the Omega 4 Relay. Of course, she'd taken lots of pictures of him, much to her Turian's embarrassment, but even he had to admit that he looked "dashing" (his word, not her's). It featured him cleaning his sniper rifle, scope in one hand and staring down at it in serious concentration- looking for scratches.

Shepard had found it unbearably cute.

But Garrus _still _couldn't figure out why she still had it.

There were many of these pictures hanging around the house,

Just as she passed the photographs and entered the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee (a constant staple to her relatively otherwise healthy diet over the years), her Comm went off.

"Hello? Ambassador Joleen Shepard speaking."

"_This is Chief Advisor Adelais Vakarian speaking."_

"Thought you were retired," Shepard chuckled, "Good morning, Adelais."

"_I am retired, but I get to keep the title, apparently… and I don't know about 'morning,' Ambassador,"_ he added with some amusement, _"It's late afternoon over on this end."_

"Is it hot out there?"

"_No worse than the usual."_

During her and Garrus' Mating Ceremony five years ago (which several people, including Kolyat, ended up watching from the Normandy because the sheer humidity of Palaven stifled them within minutes), Shepard had to drink a lot of water to keep from becoming dehydrated, as did everyone else-

Except the Turian guests, of course.

"What do you need, Adelais?" Shepard asked as she took out the coffee mixer and poured in some of her favorite kind (the New York Blend, of course) into it, "Did something happen?"

_Please, _she thought,_ Let everything be fine…_

"_Nothing bad,"_ Adelais assured her, kindly, _"I just need to ask Garrus for a certain C-SEC file."_

"A C-SEC file?" Shepard asked, curiously, "What do you need it for?"

"_To put it simply, my old partner in C-SEC, Aelius Quentius, dug up some dirt on the Eclipse years ago- their Red Sand production in Council Space, specifically,"_ the old Turian explained, quickly, _"I wanted to consolidate my files with his so I can get rid of the old reports in my study."_

"All right," Shepard said, "I'll have him call you as soon as he can when he wakes up."

"_He's still asleep?"_

"Uh-huh," Shepard said, looking up at the ceiling, "He had a long night at the office."

"_What time did he get back?"_

"Around two in the morning."

"_Good Spirits."_ Adelais said, sounding impressed, _"What happened?"_

"Someone down in the Wards caused a scene, apparently."

"_Someone in the Wards is _always_ causing a scene."_

"With an assault rifle?"

"_No, usually it's a shotgun."_

At that, the two of them laughed.

**N._.s._.S**

**B****y the time Garrus woke and came downstairs, Shepard was finishing making her coffee.**The strong, dark brown (instead of the black thanks to Shepard pouring in some milk and sugar beforehand), still scorching hot from the kettle, gently poured into her mug that she had waiting underneath the machine to catch it.

"Adelais called when you were sleeping," She told him as she carefully screwed on the top to the mug so she wouldn't spill it, "He wanted me to tell you to get back to him when you could."

"Is everything all right?" Garrus asked in immediate concern, instantly flipping open his Omni-tool, "I thought he retired last year."

Shepard chuckled a bit at him, while at the same time happy for it- Garrus had told her all about how he and his dad fought and argued, even during the time she was comatose after the War, and was so happy that they'd made up. "So just because he's retired now means he can't check up on you every once in a while?"

"My dad doesn't do the _'I'm checking to make sure you're still alive'_ thing," Garrus said, and Shepard saw some faint amusement in his eyes as he said it, "What makes now so different?"

Shepard took her toast to the table as she responded, swatting his shoulder as she sat next to him, "Oh, come on. He'll be sixty-seven this year. He's got to be worried now that he's got nothing to do but think all day."

"I offered to get him back into C-SEC," Garrus answered her, "But he said-"

She immediately knew where this was going.

After Adelais had retired last year at sixty-six, Garrus was worried about his father staying alone in the house all by himself (either because his dad had confessed that he hadn't been feeling his best weeks before, or just because Garrus didn't like to think about him all alone somewhere), and offered him a position at C-SEC, but the older Turian had politely refused, saying he just wanted to rest for while.

_"I'm too old to go running around chasing dealers and mercenaries."_ were his exact words.

"-that he wanted to stay in Palaven," Shepard interrupted, gently, knowing how sore this subject was with him, even a year later after it happened, "I know. I think he just wants some peace and quiet- but God knows Victus and Sparatus are still bugging him, even if he is retired. He's been through enough to last lifetimes."

This was true.

Before Garrus could think of a good retort, Shepard's Comm blinked for the second time that morning, and curiously, she answered it, wondering if Adelais had called back so soon.

But she grinned when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey, Shepard! Mind if we drop in for a couple days?"

_Joker!_

Shepard hadn't seen him in a good few months- the Council had the Normandy all over the place, especially after Cerberus' attempted coup. Only Joker and EDI were part of the original crew that manned the Normandy now, but Joker and EDI were both happy to be back traipsing through the Galaxy-

_Together._

"Hey, what's up?"

"_We got shore leave for a week on the Citadel."_

"Really?"

"_Yep."_

"Oh, that's great," Barely able to contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing their old friends (even if it was just for a week), she looked over at Garrus and winked at him, letting him know everything was fine, making him give her a curious, but also suspicious look.

"Is Garrus with you?" Joker asked, "Put him on."

"Yeah, here," Shepard said as she handed the Comm over to him.

Garrus shot her a curious look before taking it from her.

_Then-_

_ "Joker?"_

_She heard the surprise in his voice and grinned._

_The pilot's incredibly loud reply of__ "Hello!" __was so loud that Garrus _actually had to hold the Comm away from himself, causing Shepard to laugh at him the entire time as he continued, _"You'll never believe where the Normandy's docking this week!"_

Garrus gave the simplest of Turian-smiles as he replied.

"I think I might have an idea…"

**N._.s._.S**

**"B****ut it's **_**Sunday**_**!** And they'll be here in _fifteen minutes_."

Garrus gave her an incredulous look. "Never thought I'd hear you say that," he declared, making her smile as they continued up the stairs toward his office, "But I _have_ to check in. Those guys go absolutely crazy without me there giving orders half the time. They'd probably-"

Shepard barely heard the rest of what he said, and flung out a hand to grasp his shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs. "Hey," she said, pointing discreetly at a group of Hanar and a familiar-looking, one-armed Drell standing in front of the Salarian Councilor's office, "Look."

When Garrus looked over to where she was pointing, she added, "Isn't that Kolyat?"

Kolyat looked better than he had the last time Shepard had seen him- through a Holo-Comm. The Drell had been worried and tired, mostly because he'd had to endure yet another surgery for his missing limb (something about more internal bleeding) and had just accepted his position as the Hanar Ambassador to the Citadel- which ended up only worsening his condition. She and Garrus had spoken briefly with him several times during the last five years, but only once or twice in person.

She wanted to go up to him, but he looked so busy with the Hanar that she ended up deciding against it.

_I'll talk to him later,_ She decided, firmly, as she and Garrus entered his office, _I'll call him tonight._

**N._.s._S.**

**"S****urprise!"** Joker shouted triumphantly as he hobbled out after Vega, and EDI, emerging from the Normandy. "I found him while fueling up on Earth."

"More like _I _found _you_!" Vega countered, folding his arms, and EDI quickly added, "Agreed. You were stuck outside the Normandy with a sprained ankle and Captain Vega assisted you in getting back."

As Joker wrung his hands together and called in embarrassment, Vega spoke up.

"Hey, Lola, seen the others around?" Vega asked, his voice surprisingly serious for such an innocent question, "Like from Liara or Tali?"

"Of course," Shepard answered, "They come around every few months or so."

"What are they up to?"

As they walked back to the Wards, Shepard explained to the best of her knowledge the other's whereabouts- which were all pretty accurate. The members of her old teams all sent her letters, telling her what they were doing and some brief notes about their lives now that they were "normal" again.

After, Vega seemed a little more cheerful. "So they all went back to their lives, huh?" he said before rounding on Garrus. "What about your dad? He's not here on the Citadel, is he?"

"No," Garrus replied, instantly, "He retired last year. He's on Palaven."

"Retired? Man, he didn't look _that_ old."

"He's only sixty-seven."

"_Sixty-seven?"_ Vega crowed in shock, "That's old, Scars!"

"Maybe to you. Most Turians serve until they either die or turn seventy."

Shepard swatted his shoulder and shot him one of her old look.

"And what about _Loco_?"

"He's around here on the Citadel," Shepard reported with a smile at the old nickname for Kolyat (earned five years ago when Vega first found out that Kolyat first jumped the Vassla Cliffs on Kahje to escape Cerberus and warn the Citadel of their impending invasion), "We just saw him."

"Oh, yeah? I haven't seen the crazy kid for a year…"

**N._.s._.S**

**"S****ee you soon!"** Shepard called as Garrus left. He turned and waved at her once more before disappearing from her line of sight, and she slumped back into her seat, disappointedly.

"Cheer up, Lola," Vega said, handing her another drink, "Come on, drink!"

She chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine."

"Why's he working on a _Sunday_?" Joker asked, "Pretty workaholic of him."

"It's not that bad," Shepard answered, "He just needs to make sure none of his subordinates do anything stupid. He's a good leader," she added with a smile, "They listen to him."

"'Course they do," Vega said, "If they piss him off, they'll have you to deal with!"

Shepard laughed.

**N._.s._.S**


	3. The Wanderer I

**Mass Effect: The Tale of a Million Ends.**

**Summary: **"_The Reapers are gone. Cerberus is gone. It's been a quiet five years since the Reaper's defeat and Cerberus' attempted takeover, but that doesn't mean that the Galaxy is going back to normal- or back to whatever "normal" was supposed to be- anytime soon. Now, nothing is what it seems as old foes, and even older wounds, suddenly start to resurface, threatening the balance of the entire Galaxy on a whole new, terrifying level._ So, once again, follow **the Promise-Keeper**, as he navigates through a cruel, "old-new" world, uncovering secret after secret, clinging desperately to a special promise he'll do anything to keep along the way. Then, follow **the Missing** as she heads back to where it all started for one last fight that will decide everything- and force her to choose between her past and future once and for all. And follow **the Wanderer, **as he discovers a grim, devastating reality of his own, and, as he comes to terms with it (with a little help), watch him follow a new, lonely path that just might make all the difference in the end to the people who never even knew it existed in the first place. Then, finally, follow **the Old Soldier** as he contemplates his life, his mysterious past, and the end he can feel is coming, all as he is suddenly thrust into the middle of one more battle- one that he knows can only be his last." (**The Promise-Keeper:** _Garrus Vakarian._ **The Missing:** _Joleen Shepard._ **The Wanderer:** _Kolyat Krios._ **The Old Soldier:** _Adelais Vakarian_)

**Warning:** This story is a sequel to the story, **_"Every Story Has A Million Tales,"_** for all those out there who don't know that already. **I highly suggest going back and reading that before continuing with this one, because it really will make a difference.** In all seriousness, this story will be heavier and darker than the previous story, because of themes including: **vulgar language, blood/gore, violence, a character death, references to child abuse/neglect, and other mature ideas.** You have hereby been warned, so I don't want to see any more complaints in my email.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again.**

**Author's Note:** Just so we're clear, the name **"Adelais"** is still Latin for _"noble"_ and the name **"Carissa"** still means _"the most beloved one."_ The name **"Caecilius"** means _"blind one."_ **Please be on the lookout for more of these Latin names, because they all mean something and might have an impact on the story.**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Three: The Wanderer I.**

**K****olyat Krios stood patient and still as he watched the Citadel finally come into view, keeping a firm grasp on the old, brown-leather prayer-book he always kept with him all the while.  
**

The five years since Cerberus' attempted takeover had been almost maddeningly quiet, but Kolyat was (but perhaps not the only one) grateful for it. He'd ended up losing his left arm to one of Cerberus' assassins during the last part of the battle, and had come closer to death more times than he ever thought possible on Kahje's own grounds, when he ventured down into the Vassla Islands to retrieve the Control Chip (the fried remains of which were still in his possession), the device Cerberus was going to use to bring back a dormant Reaper to destroy the Citadel, thereby effectively taking control of the Galaxy.

But, with a little luck (and help from "the other side"), Kolyat succeeded in stopping them.

_It wasn't just luck and me,_ a quiet voice pointed out, _You were the one who did what needed to be done._

Keeping his eyes carefully trained on the landing decks, while in reality keeping his eyes on the reflection of the Drell standing behind him, Kolyat replied smoothly, like this conversation had been had many times before.

_You and I both know that I would have either been killed or killed myself down there without you there._

_That's not true, Thane Krios told him, gravely._

_Is too._

His late father had appeared to him in the form of a spirit invisible and inaudible to anyone else but him, and guided him through challenging Cerberus on the Vassla Islands to getting to the Citadel and facing off with Hades in the end, and Kolyat credited him with the entire victory (well, him and Joleen Shepard, whom the Control Chip enabled with the power to destroy Cerberus once and for all), despite the fact that he may or may not be a figment of his imagination and/or just the product of his own insanity.

But, whichever it was, he accepted it.

Thane, on the other hand, credited Kolyat with the entire victory, stubbornly saying that he only enabled Kolyat to act, and that Shepard, or _"Siha,"_ as the former assassin frequently called her, taking control and destroying the Reaper and Cerberus, was only a product of his actions.

While he was certainly justified, Kolyat did not want to take responsibility for the victory, mostly because he hated the stares he got every single day after it happened. Even now, five years later, people were constantly staring at him, and while they probably didn't mean it to be creepy, that's exactly what Kolyat thought it was.

_Creepy._

**N._.s._.S**

**A****s he'd expected, the moment he disembarked the ship, he ran into a few Hanar and Salarian representatives as well as a few SECs, who immediately swarmed him as he headed up to the Embassies.**

As an Ambassador of the Illuminated Prophecy (and one of the first Drell ever appointed directly by them), Kolyat went back and forth, however infrequently as it was, between Kahje and the Citadel, meeting with the Councilors, giving reports, and then, more often than not, meeting privately with the Salarian Councilor, Valern.

His main focus, mostly because he'd refused to be (directly) involved with Galactic politics from the very beginning, therefore removing himself from the unnecessary stresses and annoyances he felt he'd face right off the bat, was working directly with the Salarian Task Group (STG) to find a cure for Kepral's Syndrome- a goal he personally had dedicated himself to immediately after accepting the position, and something Valern and the Prophecy applauded and backed almost the moment he proposed it days after being asked to office.

Unfortunately, even with all the vast resources the combined efforts of the STG and the Illuminated Prophecy had and worked with tirelessly for the past five years, it just wasn't enough.

There were still no viable results.

_Yet._

"If we continue our efforts, we should be able to find a cure within a few years, perhaps within the next thirty," one of the Salarian reps said, jerking Kolyat out of his thoughts.

"This one believes that also," a Hanar spoke up, "It has been well worth the effort so far."

"Even if we did find a cure," another Salarian interjected, "Dispersal would not begin right away."

"Why not?" Kolyat asked, looking down on him curiously.

"Too many variables," the Salarian explained, quickly, "We'd have to test it for a couple years at least, just in case something goes wrong. We could end up causing mutations or something equally unpleasant."

"Equally unpleasant?"

"I'm not a scientist," the rep said with a shrug, "I'm just guessing from the reports, but yes. Genetic mutations, failures of major organs because of chemical makeup in cure, repercussions on reproductions, possibilities are endless, and almost anything can trigger them."

"I didn't expect it to be that complex," Kolyat admitted, "So that's why it's taken so long so far."

_You didn't think of that possibility?_

_No, I didn't. At least, not on this level._

_Science is a tricky thing,_ Thane warned him sagely as he and the others stepped out of the elevator (which Kolyat hadn't realized they'd entered), into the Embassy level, _If done properly, what is made can have the potential to save thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of lives; but if there's even one mistake, even if it is even on the molecular level, it can destroy all of them._

_That's terrifying to think of,_ Kolyat declared.

_Yes, but necessary._

**N._.s._.S**

**"T****he reports are pretty clear cut, if you ask me.** Just tell Councilor Valern that we need more STG support-and remember to give him these," the Drell rep, whose name Kolyat was pretty sure was Camden, as he handed over a fairly large stack of papers, "They're the newest reports from the main lab."

"The Salarian Councilor has already given the cause a largely generous amount of support," a Hanar interjected politely, "This one is not sure asking for more is for the best."

"Especially if we don't have enough to show for it," Kolyat added with a nod, "I think keeping course with what we have now is more than enough until we at least find something new."

"Agreed, but the STG is still lacking the people and equipment necessary to run efficiently," Camden pointed out, "And we could always use more scientists and physicians, at least."

Kolyat seconded that one.

While the support from the STG had been pretty much overwhelming at first, Kolyat had noticed that it was beginning to fizzle out, finding that some members were unwilling to put in the time and effort into Kepral's Syndrome that was originally assigned to them-

Something that, of course, offended him personally.

He believed it was saying what they were working on was unimportant, or worse, _hopeless._

As Camden went on and on, out of the corner of his eye, Kolyat spotted two very familiar faces heading up the stairs towards them, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was none other than Joleen Shepard, backed by her constant companion (and mate) Garrus Vakarian.

Since the incident five years ago, Kolyat had kept in touch with the two, along with Garrus' father, the Chief Advisor and former C-SEC Detective Adelais Vakarian (who kept him updated on the goings-on in the Galaxy), and James Vega (who called him every other month from his station on Earth to have friendly conversation and "catch up" on each other's lives), finding their experience and insight on everything from talking to the Council to politics especially helpful.

_She looks different than when we last saw her a couple months ago,_ Thane declared, suddenly, and Kolyat sensed a bit of deep satisfaction in his voice, _As does Garrus. They look…_

_Happier?_

_Yes._

As the two made it upstairs and headed to the Executor's Office (it took Kolyat a second to remember that the Turian had been appointed to that position), Shepard seemed to recognize him, and discreetly pointed him out to her mate, causing Garrus to look over at him for a split second before the two (surprisingly) just went into the office without saying anything.

_Huh._

Before Kolyat could say anything or even wave to them, the door to the Salarian Councilor's office open, and Valern's familiar voice called out to them from inside.

"Enter!"

And with that, he was pushed inside.

**N._.s._.S**

**"I****'m all for getting you the equipment and STG support that this report outlines, Ambassador Krios," Valern announced after a quick view of the reports, "But I am sorry that you feel they are giving up."**

"It's not that they're giving up," Kolyat answered, kindly, taking the report back and skimming through it, "It's just that they don't have the motivation they did four years ago."

"That's four years ago," the Salarian countered, smartly, "You can't expect them to behave the same."

"I understand, but that's no reason to stop trying just because we didn't find anything this time."

"Agreed… and the facilities?" Valern added, sharply, "They're to your people's tastes?"

"Of course. There were never any problems with that," Kolyat answered, quickly, "Our main HQ, as we discussed in the beginning, is on Kahje for easier access for my people, and there's a lab that we collaborate with the STG on Sur'Kesh that sends over people of their own and new data every other week."

"So, its equipment and fresh people you need?"

"Yes."

"So be it," Valern said, "Was there anything else?"

"No, that's about it."

"Good," the Salarian said, standing as Kolyat did the same, "That takes care of that."

Kolyat picked up the other datapad and locked the one he already had, saving the crucial documents inside, already planning to hand copies over to the reps waiting downstairs, "Thank you very much, Councilor," he said with a nod, "We couldn't do this without your help."

The Councilor just waved him off.

**N._.s._.S**

**T****hat was easy enough.**

_It was just Garrus- he's friendly and easy enough to talk to, unlike most of the other people I run into, _Kolyat responded cheerfully as he entered the apartment he'd rented for the next few days, _But yes; talking with people is getting easier, I suppose. Better than five years ago._

He'd run into Garrus Vakarian after handing over the datapads (and reiterating everything Valern had said) to the reps. The Turian had somehow managed to sneak up on him- and Thane, surprisingly, who'd usually stopped that sort of thing. They'd talked, after getting past the pleasantries, about all sorts of things, from Kolyat's job, what the two of them had been up to, and even about Kolyat's healing injury from five years ago.

_And yet you still run when those reporters come after you._

_I don't run._

_Then you walk very quickly._

_It's not my job to speak with those people, _Kolyat retorted, defensively, _If they want to talk to someone, they can talk to the reps. That's part of their job, isn't it?_

_Shepard never got people to follow her by letting 'representatives' take care of the talking._

_Did I ask what Shepard did?_

_Kolyat…_

_Fine, fine. Sorry._

Out of nervous compulsion, Kolyat slowly touched the smooth leather concealing his missing limb, remembering with a shiver how terrible it was for him that first year, even after he was elected as Ambassador to the Illuminated Prophecy and his inspiration to use that newfound influence to help cure one of the most deadly diseases the Galaxy had ever known, just how difficult it was to learn to live with his missing limb.

There were the days he could swear on his life that the missing limb was still there (a thing that one of his physicians referred to as 'the ghost-limb complex'), only to stare blankly at empty space as he tried lifting it. Then there were the days when he practiced his Biotics that he ended up either doing something completely by accident or putting in too much power that whatever he was using imploded with the force.

And, on top of all that, there were the nervous breakdowns that rendered him incapacitated and rambling like a madman, sending him, more often than not, into a darkness that only Thane could help him escape.

_Your soul, not your arm, was what was damaged, _Thane had told him, gently, slowly, as he had resurfaced from one of these latest episodes not even a week ago, _There are other, deeper scars that reside elsewhere inside you that you will one day have to face alone, without me to guide you._

Kolyat wasn't ever sure that he would ever be strong enough the day that came.

**N._.s._.S**

**So sorry for the late post!**

**It was one hell of a week!**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**Is this better than the other tries?**

**XD**


	4. The Old Soldier I

**Mass Effect: The Tale of a Million Ends.**

**Summary: **"_The Reapers are gone. Cerberus is gone. It's been a quiet five years since the Reaper's defeat and Cerberus' attempted takeover, but that doesn't mean that the Galaxy is going back to normal- or back to whatever "normal" was supposed to be- anytime soon. Now, nothing is what it seems as old foes, and even older wounds, suddenly start to resurface, threatening the balance of the entire Galaxy on a whole new, terrifying level._ So, once again, follow **the Promise-Keeper**, as he navigates through a cruel, "old-new" world, uncovering secret after secret, clinging desperately to a special promise he'll do anything to keep along the way. Then, follow **the Missing** as she heads back to where it all started for one last fight that will decide everything- and force her to choose between her past and future once and for all. And follow **the Wanderer, **as he discovers a grim, devastating reality of his own, and, as he comes to terms with it (with a little help), watch him follow a new, lonely path that just might make all the difference in the end to the people who never even knew it existed in the first place. Then, finally, follow **the Old Soldier** as he contemplates his life, his mysterious past, and the end he can feel is coming, all as he is suddenly thrust into the middle of one more battle- one that he knows can only be his last." (**The Promise-Keeper:** _Garrus Vakarian._ **The Missing:** _Joleen Shepard._ **The Wanderer:** _Kolyat Krios._ **The Old Soldier:** _Adelais Vakarian_)

**Warning:** This story is a sequel to the story, _**"Every Story Has A Million Tales,"**_ for all those out there who don't know that already. **I highly suggest going back and reading that before continuing with this one, because it really will make a difference.** In all seriousness, this story will be heavier and darker than the previous story, because of themes including: **vulgar language, blood/gore, violence, a character death, references to child abuse/neglect, and other mature ideas.** You have hereby been warned, so I don't want to see any more complaints in my email.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. Do not make me say it again.**

**Author's Note:** Just so we're clear, the name **"Adelais"** is still Latin for _"noble"_ and the name **"Carissa"** still means _"the most beloved one."_ The name **"Caecilius"** means _"blind one."_ **Please be on the lookout for more of these Latin names, because they all mean something and might have an impact on the story.**

**N._.s._.S**

**Chapter Four: The Old Soldier I.**

**"It was a different time." **

_That's what Adelais Vakarian inevitably told anyone who asked him about the jagged little scar along the right side of his face. That's what he told anyone who asked about his parents, about Palaven Command and the 314 Incident- and his "controversial" role in it as a sniper. That's what he told anyone who asked about his time in C-SEC, his traditionalist leanings, or practically anything to do with his past or how he was raised at all._

_It was the simplest, if not the most efficient "little white lie" that Adelais could come up with that was almost virtually impenetrable; if only because it was actually half-true._

_Because it _was _a different time._

_But it was just a little more when it came to him._

_And it was all because of his father._

_All because of Caecilius Vakarian._

**N._.s._.S**

**Adelais Vakarian had too much time on his hands.**

And he couldn't decide whether or not that was actually a good thing.

After retiring as Chief Advisor one year ago, at the age of roughly sixty-six (opposed to the life-service he had signed on for as a youngster), and in returning to find an old, empty house, what with Solana training on some nameless medic station far from Palaven and Garrus busy on the Citadel as the Executor of C-SEC and settled in with his made Joleen Shepard, Adelais Vakarian had begun quietly putting his affairs in order to prepare for the inevitable; a somber, rather lonesome affair that, while saving a lot of people a lot of trouble in the end, also simultaneously immersed the old Turian in memories that had been best left alone.

He'd happened upon endless stacks of photographs, mementos that served no purpose that Adelais could remember but for some reason couldn't bear to throw them into the rubbish sacks he'd bought, enough of his old C-SEC reports to fill an entire room in boxes, and even hand-written journals that belonged to his late wife, Carissa, tucked away gently into a forgotten corner of the attic.

He'd also been working on his will.

Abiding to Turian traditions, he'd willed the house and its historic, valuable contents to his eldest, Solana, knowing that his daughter would one day settle into the place with a mate and children of her own; but willed something else, something he felt was far more precious than the ancient portraits or grounds, to Garrus, knowing he'd probably appreciate the gesture once he was gone.

He had left him the sniper rifle.

That was the only thing his son would probably use- not to mention would _want_.

It would mean everything to him, Adelais was sure.

But, after that, everything he didn't want his children to see or accidentally find, he would burn.

As Adelais heaved a large bag of these items over his shoulder and started downstairs, the bell rang.

"It's open, Victus!" Adelais shouted out, dropping the bag onto the floor again, ignoring the shattering of glass as the old door slid open on its hinges, revealing none other than the Primarch Adrien Victus himself, flooding the front room with bright light and his tall, imposing shadow. Adelais waited for the Turian to catch up with him in the next room before heaving the bag up over his shoulders again and continuing toward the back door.

"Good Spirits, Vakarian," Was how the Primarch greeted him, "Are you burning _all _of that?"

Victus and the Turian Councilor, Sparatus, were two of Adelais' greatest friends (that were still alive) and so knew almost exactly what he was up to at any given time.

"This and more, yes," Adelais answered, "And as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"I want my past to die before I do, Adrien," Adelais answered, darkly, dragging the bag along with him as he and Victus headed outside, "And I am going to be the one to kill it."

Victus sighed and looked on as the older Turian heaved the bag, with surprising strength, into the growing pile of rubbish that lay in a boxed in, well-dug pit, to be burned in full view of the house (and something else), shaking his head as Adelais leaned against the door-frame.

"How are you feeling?"

Adelais shook his head and looked out toward the gargantuan, wild-blossom tree that grew in the middle of the grounds, easily towering over the house and covering all that it stood over in cheerfully gay, bright pink flowers the size of the tip of a talon.

It was at the base of this tree that Carissa's grave stood.

"It goes up and down most days." He finally admitted, quietly.

"Do either of them know yet?"

Adelais just shook his head again and looked away.

The incident that had induced Adelais' sudden retirement in the first place was caused by an old injury that Adelais had received many, many years ago. That head injury, prodded on by Adelais' many sleepless nights and stress-filled years, combined into an onset of (significantly) late Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), and that, in turn, combined to cause an onset of _seizures_.

These painful, often violent episodes started last year, after a late meeting. Adelais had collapsed out in his own front yard, and was found unconscious by Victus in the morning on pure chance, when the Turian had come to see if he had saved one of the meeting's documents. After spending a few days in the hospital (thankfully without his children finding out), and a long talk with Victus and his fellow Advisers, Adelais willingly went into retirement within that very same week.

Even now, a full year later, though, Solana and Garrus still had no idea it had happened.

"You know you can't just _not_ tell them, Adelais," Victus told him, seriously, "You _have _to tell them."

"I will."

"_When?"_ The Primarch demanded, his voice heating up in his indignation, "When you're on your deathbed? You heard what those physicians said as well as I did."

"I can't do it now."

"Why_ not_?"

"I'll only ruin whatever happiness they've made for themselves- especially Garrus," Adelais answered, "I can't do that to him so soon after the War and the Control Incident."

"It's been five years!" Victus retorted, incredulously, "Five years!"

"Yes, five years," Adelais said, impatiently, "But that doesn't mean that the wounds have closed yet."

"Those wounds will _never_ be closed!"

Adelais could only look away from the fiery gaze of his old friend without answering, and Victus, unable to challenge him further, just stomped back into the house and left without another word.

**N._.s._.S**

**After his conversation with Victus, Adelais couldn't get what he'd told him out of his head. **He knew that the Turian was right, as the vigilant soldier often was, but also knew he was going to cause Garrus and Solana both a lot of pain- the two of them had already lost their mother, and would be all the family each other had left once he died. Adelais didn't want to see the looks on their faces when he told them.

Finally, he couldn't stand it.

He'd call Garrus first.

Get the hardest one first.

He picked up the Comm he'd left behind when lugging out the back of junk, and thought about the things he could possibly say to Garrus.

_I'm sorry?_

No, no. Too absolute.

And besides, it wasn't like Adelais had anything to apologize for.

Adelais sighed and just called the number.

"Hello? Ambassador Joleen Shepard speaking."

_Oh, hell._

Of course it was!

Stalling for time, Adelais answered, "_This is Chief Advisor Adelais Vakarian speaking."_

Shepard laughed. "Thought you were retired. Good morning, Adelais."

"_I am retired, but I get to keep the title, apparently," Adelais answered, slowly, looking out the window and continuing with, "And I don't know about 'morning,' Ambassador. It's late afternoon over on this end."_

"Is it hot out there?"

"_No worse than the usual."_

"What do you need, Adelais?" He heard worry creep into her voice, "Did something happen?"

"_Nothing bad. I just need to ask Garrus for a certain C-SEC file." Adelais lied, quickly- he'd already dumped out most of his files, and was pretty much ready to burn those, but she didn't have to know that._

"A C-SEC file?" Shepard asked, curiously, "What do you need it for?"

"_To put it simply, my old partner in C-SEC, Aelius Quentius-"Adelais cursed himself for bringing in his long-since dead partner into the lies- "Dug up some dirt on the Eclipse years ago- their Red Sand production in Council Space, specifically_. _I wanted to consolidate my files with his so I can get rid of the old reports in my study."_

"All right, I'll have him call you as soon as he can when he wakes up."

"_He's still asleep?" Adelais answered in surprise._

"Uh-huh. He had a long night at the office."

"_What time did he get back?"_

"Around two in the morning."

"_Good Spirits. What happened?"_

"Someone down in the Wards caused a scene, apparently."

"_Someone in the Wards is always causing a scene." Adelais told her, bitterly, wondering what could have been so serious to call the Executor out of his office-_

_That had happened precious few times while he was in C-SEC._

"With an assault rifle?"

"_No, usually it's a shotgun."_

Adelais echoed her laugh, bid her a good day, and hung up.

_Damn._ He thought, putting the Comm back down.

_Damn._

**N._.s._.S**

**Sorry for the late post, for the people who are actually reading this one. XD**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**And Happy New Year.**


End file.
